User blog:Meta07/New World: Raindrop's Path
If you're wondering what is this blog post, it's because I've decided to make a separate blog post for each player who has really started (got to Chapter 1) in New World. Anyway, here's Raindrop's path. Raindrop, if you want to continue playing, please comment in this blog post instead of the main post. Player Profile 'Raindrop' *Level: 2, Class: Warrior *EXP: 130/220 *Metyen: 110 *Atk: 13 (7 + 5 + 5% boost) *Spd: 13 (7 + 5 + 5% boost) *Def: 0 *HP: 36/36 (21 + 15) *MP: 36/36 (21 + 15) *Crit. Chance: 20% (10% + 10%) *Equipments: **Armor: Wooden Armor (+15 HP; Weakness: Fire 100%, Water -100%) **Helmet: None **Shoes: Leather Sandals (+5 Spd) **Amulet: None **Ring/Gloves: Silver Ring (+15 MP) **Left Hand: Kitchen Knife (+10% Crit. Chance) **Right Hand: Shortsword (+5 Atk) *Inventory: None *Skills: **Warrior's Rage: +50% to both Atk and Spd for the next 3 turns. MP Cost: (Atk+Spd)/2 (11 for now) ***To upgrade: Uses the skill 10 times and reaches Level 5 *Current Quests: **Warrior Quest 1: Win 3 Duels (1/3) Save File PRIOR to this blog post I'll join! :) 1 day ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07 PrologueEdit There's something inside that generator that's causing all this chaos! You know it! Your adventure is coming to an end! As you approach the final portal, you see Noriel battling 3 Cyboloids. BattleEdit Cyboloid 1 HP: 300, Atk: 100, Def: 100, Spd: 100, MP: 0, Crit. Chance: 10%, Skill: None Cyboloid 2&3 (same as above) :P Lol I'm just lazy Raindrop HP: 1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: **Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Items: **Hyper Bomb: Deals 500 HP damage to all enemies. Determining Turn... 1-100: Cyboloid 1, 101-200: Cyboloid 2, 201-300: Cyboloid 3, 301-800: Raphael RNG: 421. It's Raindrop's turn! 1. Attack 2. Defend 3. Use Skills 4. Use Items 5. Skip Turn 6. Give Up 7. Escape (not available) 8. Ask Noriel to join party 9. Do Something Else 1 day ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57I'll attack Cyboloid 1. 1 day ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07(Seriously, why does everyone want to lengthen this part?) Raindrop's Eff. Atk: 490 Calculating Crit. Hit. RNG: 40. No Crit. Hit. Cyboloid 1's Eff. Def: 98. 392 HP damage taken! Defeated. Determining Turn... 1-100: Cyboloid 2, 101-200: Cyboloid 3, 201-700: Raindrop RNG: 221 It's Raindrop's turn! (choices as above) Gonna be AFK. 1 day ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Raphael killed off Cyboloid 2 for you. Only Cyboloid 3 is left with 11 HP. 1 day ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57I attack Cyboloid 3. :P 1 day ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Sorry, but Cyboloid 3 has been killed off by Tasty. You'll now fight Alpha like everyone else except for Tasty and Logo. BattleEdit Alpha: HP: 2500, Atk: 750, Def: 500, Spd: 750, MP: 1200 Skills: *'''Dystopia Blaster: Deals 3000 HP to 1 enemy. Needs to charge for 2 turns. MP cost: 600 (MP is only used when fully charged) '''Raindrop HP: 1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: **Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Items: **Hyper Bomb: Deals 500 HP damage to all enemies. Determining Turn... RNG: 836 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha charges Dystopia Blaster. 1 turn left until charging completed. Determining Turn... RNG: 64 It's Raindrop's turn! (choices as above) 23 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop571. Attack Alpha! 21 hours ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Eff. Atk: 424 Calculating Crit. Hit. RNG: 9. CRITICAL HIT! Eff. Atk. is now 848 Eff. Def: 466. 382 HP damage taken! HP left: 2118 (OMG it's possible to damage Alpha!) Determining Turn... RNG: 1106 It's Alpha's Turn! Alpha charges Dystopia Blaster. Charging finished! Determining Turn... RNG: 847 It's Alpha's Turn! Alpha uses Dystopia Blaster against Raindrop! Defeated! Chapter 1Edit You woke up in Miyu's mansion and saw Miyu standing in front of you, and Tasty standing at the gate. Miyu: Eh? A third guy already? Uhm... your suit and your cannon has been stolen, and you have been like this ever since my friend brought you here, ok? Btw, you'll feel weak soon... Raindrop's stats reverted! Miyu: Uhm... I only have this Kitchen Knife to give you. Will you accept it? Miyu offers you a Kitchen Knife! Kitchen Knife: +10% Crit. Chance. 1. Accepts offer 2. Rejects offer 3. Duel with Miyu 4. Duel with Tasty 5. Do something else. 18 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop571 12 hours ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07You've got Kitchen Knife! Equip it? 1. Yes 2. No Miyu: Ok, you can now go around town to take a look, or you can go straight to the Job Board to register for a Class! Oh, and there's Tasty over there, maybe you too can go together! 1. Go to Hotel 2. Go to Job Board 3. Go to Armoury 4. Go to Weapons Shop 5. Go to Jewelry Store 6. Go to City Hall 7. Go to the Clocktower 8. Go to Alchemist 9. Duel with Miyu 10. Duel with Tasty 11. Ask Tasty to join party 12. Ask Miyu to join party 13. Do something else 10 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Sorry, Tasty went to the Job Board. Choices 10 and 11 removed. 9 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop571. Equip kitchen knife, and 12. 2 minutes ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Miyu: Eheheh... sorry, but if I join your party then I can't greet other players. (choices as above except 12) Category:Blog posts